Cuento para dormir
by laynad3
Summary: Un chibi Wolf, un chibi Yuuri y un chibi Murata en una aventura entre cubos de colores, crayones y una desbordada imaginacion. Supongo que lo debo considerar Yuuram, disfrutenlo!


**-CUENTO PARA DORMIR-**

Konbawa, supongo que he estado algo ocupada adelantando los demás fics los cuales prometo actualizar, me he demorado porque me da un poco de pereza digitarlos, así que supongo me deben regañar. No siendo más, les dejo con esta pequeña historia que se me ocurrió estando desocupada, no logré que quedara como quería pero al menos alcance algo la meta que me propuse. Disfrútenla.

**Disclaimer:** este anime no me pertenece ni los personajes, son de Temari Matsumoto y Tomo Takabayashi, sólo uso de ellos para mis locas ideas, por lo tanto no recibiré ningún benéfico de esto, sólo ver a mi lindo Wólfram feliz con Yuuri.

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

El jardín de niños era un sitio muy problemático, demasiado para que alguien como él, con una vida tan corta y falto de experiencia pudiera afrontarlo debidamente, así que entre minihombrecitos de 90 cms, con ideas sobre invasión alienígena, las posibilidades de inventar un nuevo tipo de caramelo, contarse los mocos, fantasear con castillos, princesas en apuros y dragones, armar fortalezas con cubos de colores, soñar con super jets de última generación y propulsión a chorro, aventuras con Barnie el dinosaurio morado o los teletubies, y pintar paisajes- figuras abstractas con crayones baratos de diversos y desordenados colores; Shibuya Yuuri de 5 años de edad se debatía en una existencia difícil pues sus opciones era muy variadas pero realmente no gustaban a sus extraños hábitos de juego. Que haría entonces en medio del patio de recreo, si ya habiendo citado todas las actividades que ocupaban a los preescolares, ninguna cumplía con los requisitos mínimos que motivaran su decaído interés. Entonces, como si Dios quisiera despertarlo con una sacudida, la respuesta llegó por sí sola y de una manera para nada alentadora, cayó al suelo víctima de un brusco empujón propinado por la pista enviada del cielo, si, una muy peligrosa con nombre propio: Wólfram Bielefeld, el niño rico de su clase que gustaba molestarlo de vez en cuando.

-jajaja-escuchó de pronto cuando una tercera persona se unía a su muy peculiar saludo entre amigos.

-Como imaginé, sigues siendo un despistado, Yuuri…

-Te lo dije, no se daría cuenta, jajaja…

-Gracias por recordármelo Wólfram, y tú por evitar que lo hiciera Murata -el pelinegro se levantó torpemente limpiando ahora sus no tan reluciente uniforme.

-A que debo el honor de aquella muestra espontanea de amistad…-soltó de pronto molesto cruzando los brazos.

-No sé, estaba aburrido y eras el único por ahí desocupado a la vista-sonrió satisfecho de su fechoría colocando sus manos en sus caderas y mirándolo de una forma odiosa llena de prepotencia y superioridad que detestaba. Aunque realmente no era una mala persona, a veces aborrecía ese trato tan grosero, y que no iba con su porte. Porque aunque fuera un chico, y una bastante fuerte y con carácter, conservaba un aire de belleza casi como las lindas chicas que acompañaban a los príncipes en sus cuentos para dormir; ojos verdes poderosos que brillaban con seguridad, cabello corto bien peinado del color oro y una muy adorable sonrisa.

A su lado, su mejor amigo y vecino, Murata Ken, no tenía aquel encanto del otro, pero contaba con una intuición muy aguda, inteligencia superior y un macabro sentido del humor del cual no deseaba ser blanco, que dejaba escondidos sus ojos negros detrás de sus lentes redondos.

-Bien, pues a mi no me mires, no soy tu improvisado juguete…Wólfram

-Umm, buen punto, Shibuya. Creo que esta vez perdiste Bielefeld, tu modesta invitación hacia mi amigo fracasó.

-Como quieras, quédate solo con tu aburrimiento e indecisión. –hizo el ademán de despedida y caminó lejos de los dos azabaches. Antes de poder continuar, una mano se apropió de su muñeca y lo detuvo. Volteó su cabeza y se encontró a un sonriente pelinegro dispuesto a alguna travesura.

-No haré ninguna tontería, Yuuri.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Porque me estás pidiendo que vaya contigo y aceptaste mi invitación de juego.

-Y con Murata, por supuesto…

-Umm, entonces le doy la razón a Bielefeld, Shibuya

-Sólo tengo una pequeña idea. ¿Jugarán conmigo? Wólfram nunca lo haces…

-¿No que no eras mi juguete?

Por petición (y súplicas) del chico, recogieron los materiales que necesitaban, aunque no sabían aún el para que, y cada uno con los bracitos llenos de hojas, crayones, cubos de colores, figuritas de acción y otras pequeñas cosas se reunieron los tres bajo un frondoso árbol para detallar los objetos puestos en caos en el suelo.

-¿Y bien?

-Shibuya, no es muy diferente a lo que hacen los demás…

-Yo contaré una historia y jugaremos algo de aventura y acción, tenemos suficiente

-¡Por qué tu la contarás! Soy mejor para ese tipo de cosas-gritó el pequeño ojiverde arrancándole el color y la hoja de papel a su compañero.

-Oye, fue mi idea –pataleó enojado y se tiró encima del otro para arrebatarle lo robado de sus manitas, se revolcaron en el pasto peleándose uno sobre el otro, hasta que de tanto tirar el papel cedió y se rasgó.

-¡Es tu culpa!-gimió Yuuri

-Henachoko fuiste tú quien se lanzó como una pequeña fiera

-Pero…pero…-ojos negros se aguaron, las lágrimas amenazaron con desbordarse. Wólfram tembló y Murata enmudeció.

-Lo siento…Yuuri…-se disculpó inútilmente el causante de aquel percance. Pues si el mocoso lloraba la maestra vendría y muy seguramente serían castigados, nuevamente, y Anissina-san daba miedo cuando se enojaba. Presto el chico de lentes tapó la boca de Yuuri antes que algún sollozo fuera escuchado, y bajo la mirada aliviada del rubio, comenzó a narrar.

-En un reino lejano existía un país llamado Shin Makoku donde habitaban mazokus, unos demonios poderosos con la capacidad de utilizar maryoku…

-¿Maryoku?-cuestionó el ojiverde -¿Qué es eso?

-Umm…no sé, se me ocurrió llamarlo así

-¿No sabes que es?

-Magia…para usar elementos naturales como…agua, fuego…tierra y aire…

-Ummm

Yuuri quien había sido momentáneamente olvidado, se liberó del agarre, limpió sus ojitos y se dispuso a escuchar. Después de todo las historia de Murata, lejos de ser normales, le entretenían y mucho.

-Ejem, como decía, en ese reino lejano todos eran muy felices, las personas era trabajadoras y fieles a los mandatos del Maou. Su majestad, llamado Shibuya Yuuri era el mazoku más poderoso de todo el reino. Su generosidad y amabilidad eran conocidas por todos quienes se encaminaban a pedir audiencias para que este les solucionara sus conflictos o dificultades…

-Yuuri-heika definitivamente era un henachoko que no sabía pelear, manejar correctamente la espada y aunque era poderoso, no podía controlar su maryoku.-interumpió orgulloso Wolf. Murata rió ante el comentario y Yuuri hizo un puchero molesto. –Por eso, siempre necesitaba la ayuda de su guardia personal, un noble mazoku de ojos verdes, controlador de fuego por excelencia y muy bueno en batalla, que no tenía miedo al combate y protegía con valentía a su idiota rey.

-¡Oye! No soy ningún idiota, Wólfram. ¿Y porque tienes que ser mi guardián? No lo necesito

-Todo rey lo necesita

-Yo no

-Shibuya, es cierto, todo rey tiene que contar con un esplendoroso ejército de valientes como Bielefeld.

-Entonces, ¿acaso a quien preferirías? –escupió enojado

-Umm…-su carita denotó la expresión de seriedad habitual mientras pensaba en alguien más indicado.-¡No deberías pensarlo, henachoko!

-No soy ningún debilucho, deja de llamarme así, además pudiste haber sido algún rey de otro reino.

-Y eso a que viene, ¿no te gusta la idea que yo sea quien te proteja?

-No es eso, pero a ti te queda más el papel de la nobleza.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Shibuya, eres el más lindo para ese tipo de situaciones

-Cállense-el ojiverde se sonrojó ante el comentario -¿¡No deberías continuar con la historia!?

-Hai, hai…en que iba…umm…cierto, su guardia, Lord mocoso…-recibió una mirada fulminante del aludido mientras Yuuri rio por lo bajo -digo, Lord Von Bielefeld tenía la fuerza suficiente para cuidar a su majestad, así que ningún enemigo se atrevía a atacarlo por miedo a su seguridad e integridad física, pues…

-Omite los detalles-aclaró de nuevo el rubio

-Si, como sea, él junto con las acertadas premoniciones, intuición y consejo del Gran Sabio, Murata Ken, el Maou no tenía nada de que preocuparse, todo los flancos estaban cubiertos por sus fieles servidores, Gunter en la biblioteca manteniendo el registro, Anissina trabajando en sus peligrosos experimentos, Ulrike en el templo del dios Shinou, Gwendal con el papeleo que el perezoso e inexperto rey dejaba arrimado en su gran escritorio y Konrad como segundo guardia personal de heika…

-¿Por qué mis hermanos están incluidos? Omítelos…No son de tu incumbencia.

-¡Oye, no soy perezoso..!

-Calma, calma, hay que darle contexto y personajes a esto o seremos los únicos que estamos viviendo en este castillo. Y Yuuri admítelo, no eres el niño estrella…dormir en clase lo demuestra -el chico de lentes terminó de armar la edificación mencionada con los cubos de colores y de pintar a los personajes de su increíble historia en una hoja que colocó cuidadosamente en la parte exterior de la infraestructura improvisada de lo que llamaba la entrada del reino.

-Inventa unos, aquí tienes a muchos rodeándonos…

-No sería tan divertido…

-Murata…

-¿Por qué estamos afuera?-La curiosa voz del pelinegro detuvo la discusión de sus compañeros-Yo soy el rey y debería estar en el castillo, en mi estudio o habitación real.

-Tal vez porque no pagaste la renta y te echaron por deudor, jajaja –se dejó vencer por las carcajadas.

-Pues como yo soy el rey, yo soy el que debería sacarte Wólfram, tu trato no es aceptable ante mí

-Basta, basta…déjenme continuar…sin embargo, un día cierto dragón se salió de sus territorios, y este grande, azul, con ojos rojizos grandes y unas inmensas alas voló por las cercanías de Shin Makoku. El fuego que provenía de su boca incendió el pueblo y el Maou supo que debía actuar. Sin esperar un minuto más, el gran rey reunió todo su poder y lanzó un superrayo todopoderoso que golpeó al monstruo, este cayó, cayó y cayó y a medida que lo hacía su tamaño se fue reduciendo hasta quedar igual que un San Bernardo. Como vio que no representaba ninguna amenaza decidió adoptarlo como mascota y lo llamó…

-¡Pochi!

-No, no….Liesel, es un nombre que significa digno y elegante…es más adecuado

-Aja, pero Pochi es más lindo

-Liesel

-Pochi

-¡Liesel!

-¡Pochi!

-¡Ya basta! –separó a los dos infantes colocando una de sus manitas en la cara de cada uno. –Es molesto que interrumpan

-Bueno, ¿Entonces cuál es el nombre del dragón?-preguntó Yuuri y 2 pares de ojos se fijaron con expectación en su respuesta.

-Olvídenlo, no tiene importancia

-Pero…

-Dije, olvídalo Shibuya

-Murata eso no es…

-W o l f r a m…dije, olvídalo –el tono de amenaza era más que evidente en el rostro demasiado serio del narrador.

-Esta bien –respondieron al unísono

-…Así continuaron los días y las noches, sin que nada interesante sucediera, hasta que el Maou se enamoró de cierta personita…

-¿Eh?-interrumpieron nuevamente-¿No se supone que estábamos en la parte de la acción? –interrogó el rubio confundido

-Bueno, era hora de cambiar de género…que les parece algo de romance y…

-No me gusta –comentó Yuuri

-No importa, soy el narrador del cuento

-¡No es justo! –gritaron la vez

-Oh, verán que les va a gustar el rumbo de las cosas.

-Esto no me va a gustar

-A mi tampoco, presiento algo muy malo Yuuri

-Como decía, heika fue flechado por Cupido, y una vez que se dio cuenta de sus ocultos sentimientos decidió declararse en uno de los bailes que se efectuarían en el palacio. Esa noche-movió las figuritas de acción dentro del supuesto castillo-muchos personajes importantes asistieron a la convocatoria. Todo se estaba llevando bien y cuando el momento elegido había llegado, el rey llamó la atención de sus invitados. Como buen anfitrión…

-Eso lo dudo

-Silencio Wólfram

-Como el anfitrión de ese reino, anunció su gran decisión y avanzando decididamente hacia su amor le pegó una cachetada en la mejilla izquierda, que según la tradición era signo de pedir la mano en compromiso.

-Bueno, bueno Murata dinos quién es mi prometida…

-jojo, nunca hablé de una dama en toda la historia, ¿o si?

-¡Que! Debe ser una broma no juegues así…

-Murata, y según tu quien es entonces. -cuestionó sorprendido por el giro de los acontecimientos.

-No esta muy preocupado por el género de esa persona, eso me gusta, Bielefeld…pues debo decir que usted es la persona elegida por él, su más leal guardia y ahora prometido de su majestad.

-¡Ehh!-se sonrojó como un tomate y casi se atraganta con su propia saliva

-¡Wólfram es un hombre!

-Y que, hacen bonita pareja

-Murata, yo seguiré contando el cuento

-A eso no, mejor auxilia a Bielefeld que se está ahogando

-Pero…

-Ahora

-Está bien…-lastimeramente se acercó al morado rubio y le ayudo a respirar de nuevo con unas palmaditas en la espalda

-Una vez que el compromiso se hizo oficial, Yuuri estuvo satisfecho de su acción, sin embargo nuestro pequeño rey era algo indeciso y demasiado mujeriego, así que empezó a coquetear con las doncellas del castillo, a lo que un molesto mazoku de fuego le reclamaba con…

-¡Me estás engañando apenas en unos segundos después del compromiso! ¡Maldito henachoko infiel!-el ojiverde zarandeó por el cuello de la camisa al azabache que no podía responderle al enojado niño. Murata observaba maravillado la escena que se desarrollaba, al pie de la letra como lo había pensado, en la realidad fuera del cuento. Que extrañas circunstancias pensó entretenido.

-¡Yo no te sería infiel, Wólfram! Además, te has recuperado rápido, como que ahora estás de acuerdo.

-¡Oye! Pon más de tú parte para que esto funcione…

Yuuri suspiró derrotado y tan sólo asintió, el agarre se redujo y pronto quedó libre de su celoso amigo de juego

-Bueno, como el rey prometió portarse bien, el soldado se calmó y puso todo de su parte para no explotar impulsivamente, sin embargo, nuestro rey estaba muy de malas pues, un príncipe de otro país, hermoso, rubio de ojos ámbar llegó para disputar el amor del Maou.

-¿Príncipe? Y ese quién es ese, Murata…

-Hola Sara –saludó amablemente el azabache cuando el niño se acercó a su lugar de juego y les sonrió a los tres. Inmediatamente Wólfram contrajo su expresión a una de fastidio y no respondió.

-Murata, Wólfram, Yuuri ¿Qué están haciendo?

-Nada que te importe

-¡Wólfram! No le prestes atención, estamos jugando

-Si, y ya estas en el juego, Saralegui ¿Aceptas?-le sonrió maliciosamente el chico de lentes al inocente rubio

-Umm…supongo que si.- procedió a sentar al otro lado de Yuuri ante la atenta mirada resentida del ojiverde

-¿Seguro que está bien? Wólfram está molesto…

-Oh, no te preocupes, de seguro recupera su ánimo ante una revancha…-el aludido concentró su atención en él -¿Ves?

-En fin, ante esta nueva competencia, al rubio soldado no le quedó otra alternativa que vigilar más de cerca los pasos de prometido y cuidar que las atención del príncipe Saralegui no se excedieron más allá de su gusto.

-¿Soy un príncipe?

-Si de un país en bancarrota

-¡Wólfram!

-Eres un príncipe de un país que tiene lazos de alianza con Shin Makoku que es el reino donde Yuuri gobierna. Wólfram es su guardia personal y recientemente prometido, y yo soy el Gran Sabio. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Te molesta?

-Umm, no. ¿Puedo ayudar?

-A que…-preguntó curioso el de lentes

-A contar

-umm supongo que es válido, ya estos dos lo han hecho, pero no me interrumpas mucho…

-Ok

-Este príncipe, era muy ambicioso, y deseaba el amor de Yuuri-heika para el sólo, pues su vida había sido solitaria, aún con su más leal guerrero no lograba quitar ese vacio de su corazón, así que decidió arrebatarle a Wólfram ese verdadero amor…

-Sara ideó el mejor plan para seducir al rey de Shin Makoku, y ese sería atacarlo por el lado más débil, su amabilidad y su poca desarrollada desconfianza hacia los demás-le dedicó una pequeña sonrisita a Yuuri y fue fulminado por el rubio quien no demoró en apartarle la resbalosa y atrevida mano lejos de "su prometido".

-Jum, te has adaptado muy bien, y mira que bien te ha quedado el papel, bribón…

-Calma Wólfram, el no…

-Oh, lo defiendes por encima, es lógico, aún cuando te ha contado su plan, tú sigues creyendo en él, no podía esperar menos de ti…pero esto lo arreglo yo…

-Me pregunto como lo arreglará un simple soldado –respondió el príncipe.

Murata y Yuuri fueron excluidos de la historia, y el mismo cuento fue olvidado para dar paso a un reality digno de cualquier canal de televisión.

-Soldado o no, soy el protector de su majestad

-¿A si?

-No te atrevas a dirigirte así, niño tonto

-Yo soy tonto, y tu un mocoso egoísta…

-Como te atreves...

-Te reto a un duelo, ¿eso está bien para ti? El que gane se quedará con Yuuri-heika y se comprometerá con él.

-Está bien, me encantará verte perder

-Eso lo veremos

Rápidamente se movieron a la montaña de objetos dejados a un lado del escenario, y casualmente, hallaron unas pequeñas espadas de plástico que blandieron con astucia. No se hizo esperar el protocolo, los dos pequeños se lanzaron con fiereza uno sobre el otro para derrotarse, mientras un poco más alejados continuaban los dos pelinegros.

-¿No deberíamos detenerlos, Murata? Es peligroso, están enojados y ya no siquiera se dieron cuenta que abandonaron la historia.

-Déjalos, veremos como termina, a no ser que te decidas por uno antes que se maten entre sí…

-¿Matarse? Oh, como no me di cuenta antes, ¡lo ideaste todo!

-Umm, desde que vi a Sara acercándose, del resto soy inocente.

-Sabía que iba a terminar mal.

-Conoces mi forma de contar y de mis gustos al verlos hechos realidad ¿recuerdas?

Siguió con la mirada a ambos espadachines que continuaban con su contienda, observó como Yuuri se incorporaba para ir a detener la pelea, y justo en ese momento, Sara le mando uno de los cubos del castillo que chocó en la cabeza del ojiverde haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer. El príncipe colocó la espada en el cuello de su contrincante mientras este aturdido se llevo la mano a la cabeza.

-Has perdido, soldado

-Es…trampa

-En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale

-¡Basta! Sara no debiste hacer eso, dañar a los demás por tu ambición es malo. Wólfram ¿estas bien?-ayudó a incorporarse al rubio revisando el amenazante chichón que crecía en un extremo de su frente. Volteó a mirar a un sorprendido Sara que no esperaba su interrupción.

-Yo…gané

-Lo siento, en realidad esto dejó de ser un juego cuando comenzaron a pelear, así que técnicamente no tiene validez este resultado.

-¿Eh? Pero Yuuri…

-Además, yo prefiero a Wólfram como prometido, no te ofendas, el me gusta más.

-¡Yuuri, no digas esas cosas tan vergonzosas!

-Pero es cierto ¿no?

-Henachoko, deja de decir incoherencias.

-No son incoherencias, a mi me gustas mucho, por eso eres un amigo especial

-¿Mucho más que yo, Shibuya?

-Por supuesto

-Bien, entonces queda aclarado. El Maou decide quedarse con el amor de su fiel guardián Wólfram y termina la historia.

-Que final tan horrible-espeta Sara, que deja caer su espada, se despide de los demás-No me vuelvas a hacer participe de esta clase de atrocidades, Murata.

-Nada dijo que lo hicieras, Saralegui-murmuró Wólfram aún acunado en los brazos del azabache.

-¿Te puedes levantar, o llamo a la maestra?

-Me puedo levantar, ni se te ocurra traerla aquí

-¿Por qué?

-Olvídalo-dicen el pelinegro de lentes y el ojiverde a la vez.

**+---+**

-Ese no es un buen final Greta…

-A mi me gusto

-Pero estaba contando la historia…

-Oh, mañana puedes contarla tú, ahora me voy a dormir. Wólfram ya se quedó dormido.

La pequeña observó la delicada figura de su padre recostado de medio lado acomodado de una manera descuidada en toda la cama, a penas si las sabanas cubrían parte del cuerpo del mazoku que vestía con su habitual pijama rosa. Dormía como un bello angelito ajeno a los movimientos y palabras que ella y Yuuri habían mantenido a lo largo de la historia para dormir. Bajó con cuidado de la cama procurando hacer el menor ruido, calzó sus zapatos y le dio un beso de buenas noches al Maou.

-Cuida de Wólfram, Yuuri. Le contaré mañana la historia, así que dile que me espere en la biblioteca a la hora acostumbrada

-Espera, Greta, creo que no es una historia adecuada

-¿Por qué?, yo la inventé, el estará contento

-Pero…

-Que duermas Yuuri…además, no debes ocultar nada, es más que evidente ¿no crees?

Quedó en silencio la habitación, inundada por el cálido ambiente que se había creado. El azabache suspiró derrotado y fijó su vista en su acompañante. Se veía precioso en ese momento. Se acomodó en el lecho y con sus brazos atrajo al rubio envolviéndolo contra sí percibiendo el aroma y la suavidad de todo la piel cubierta por la batola ridícula que se ponía.

-Si, es demasiado evidente, porque me gustas demasiado…Wólfram

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

Espero que les haya gustado el final, lo hice basado en uno de los capítulos de la tercera temporada, no recuerdo el número, cuando Greta y Yuuri están en la cama y Wólfram yace dormido, ella le llama la atención y el une su mano con la de la pequeña, kyaa es tan lindo, en fin…No me odien, Saralegui no me cae tan mal, pero trate de dejarlo en buena posición.

Espero comentarios al respecto de este trabajo, son un buen aliciente para mi descarrilada mente

Nos estaremos comunicando en otro fic.

Ja ne!


End file.
